


The Estate's Worst Dragon Slayer

by TheMetaphysical



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Silly, middle ages AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMetaphysical/pseuds/TheMetaphysical
Summary: Lord JYP sends his knight Yugyeom off to kill the dragon stealing from the manor.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Estate's Worst Dragon Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a prompt: Person A is a dragon (or another monster) and Person B as a knight who has to slay them, but they end up falling in love with them instead (or vice versa).
> 
> (from prompts.neocities.org)

“Kill the dragon.” Said by his commissioner, Lord JYP. 

Yugyeom took the offer happily. This was his first dragon slaying quest. Most knights never lived to tell the tale, but if he survived, he would be given quests from all across the land, even by the King!

Yugyeom was told the dragon lived on the edge of the manor and had taken its hoard underground to guard safely as dragon’s do. Identifying the lair was easy, but killing the dragon without being eaten wasn’t. Yugyeom took a breath, standing at the edge of the estate on the grassy mound that covered the dragon’s lair. It had burrowed into the ground like a snake if the snake weighed 5 tons.

Yugyeom said a prayer before jumping feet first into the hole in the ground. Keeping his hand on the grip of his sword, he crept through the tunnel stealthily, eyeing Lord JYP’s most precious items: healthy meal plans and bad contracts the dragon decorated the walls with.

His chain mail weighed him down as he traveled further into the dragon’s lair. The stolen goods were more valuable the further he crawled into the den, until finally, he reached the end.

Atop a pile of golden music show wins and company stocks was a big blue dragon. It blew blue fire from its nose as it slept. Yugyeom was shaking in his armor. He would roast like a hot potato if the dragon breathed fire on him.

It was too late to turn back now. His hand back on his grip, Yugyeom tread lightly, so as not to rouse the sleeping reptile. But one golden chalice in his way was all it took for Yugyeom to slip and fall flat on his face.

The dragon rose, flying up into the air and speeding towards Yugyeom, who was mumbling his last prayers. Right before it could blow its fiery hot breath, it stopped, choking on its own fire.

Sweat beaded down Yugyeom's forehead, his hand shaking to maintain the hold on his grip, as he watched the dragon double over and hack into the corner.

_ Now was his chance _ ...slay the dragon and get the glory…

Yugyeom picked himself up, the dragon too busy gasping for air to notice Yugyeom had picked up his sword and aimed to swing.

The monster was gigantic, no doubt one blow would be like a needle. Could he really kill this thing?

*~Poof!~*

From a 10,000 pound giant, the dragon magically transformed into a...man?

"Wait!" It sneezed.

Yugyeom rubbed his eyes. Was he seeing double?

"Don't strike me please," it sniffled, wiping its nose with its cloak. "I'm only 300 years old, I can't control it yet."

“...you tried to kill me…” Yugyeom murmured, still not believing his eyes.

“You tried to kill me first,” the dragon argued.

“You’re stealing from my lord.”

“What? His gold? A perfect bed for dragons.”

Wacking the dragon with his sword would surely kill him in this form, and the thought flashed across Yugyeom’s mind. 

The dragon seemed to read Yugyeom’s mind, and in a last ditch effort to save himself, he rushed Yugyeom.

Yugyeom braced himself, but the dragon tripped over his robes before he could do any harm.

No...this dragon-man, whatever it was, was too pathetic to fight. Yugyeom put his sword back in its sheath. He offered the dragon a hand, which the dragon took, looking at Yugyeom with the most pitiable face. “You’re not going to kill me..?”

“No.” He couldn’t kill him, not looking like this. “I’ll take you to my lord and let him decide.”

The dragon was even more upset by this, even grabbing Yugyeom’s chainmail and begging for his life. “Please, don’t! He’ll just have you kill me there!”

Yugyeom was kind of torn, would his lord just have someone else slay the dragon if he couldn’t?

“How about I grant you a wish!”

“A...wish?”

“I could make you rich, or make someone fall in love with you, or put a curse on your enemy!”

The dragon was practically yelling in his face. Yugyeom hadn’t expected both of them to be alive and conversing for so long. The dragon became more human by the second, save for his sparkly eyes, as he rambled about his abilities to Yugyeom. He was starting to develop a soft spot for him, and didn’t know if he could watch him slain in the castle.

Yugyeom couldn’t believe his thoughts. He was a knight, not an artist, he was supposed to have these feelings for his future wife, not...a giant reptile.

“Spare your magic on me and save yourself, run away, or someone here _will_ kill you.”

The dragon took the knight’s advice, flying away, but not before promising to return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> just something silly to pass the time


End file.
